toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Legal Eagle
A Legal Eagle is the seventh cog on the Corporate Ladder of the Lawbots. There level range is from Level 7 to 11. They are only found on certain occasions, such as cog invasions, the Chief Justice battle and in cog buildings, because they are a building only cog. Starting Phrases *"I am going to give you legal nightmares." *''"I call this a citizen's arrest."'' *"I'm bringing down the law on you." *''"There is no limit to my talons." '' *''"My Legal isn't very tender."'' *''"You won't win this battle."'' *''"Legally, you're too small to fight me."'' *''"This is so much fun it should be illegal." '' *''"I'll poke you in the eye!"'' *''"It is time for you to go to jall."'' Cog Moves Cog Suit Promotion Trivia *The term'' Legal Eagle'' is used for business slang for a very intelligent lawyer. *According to Toon News...for the Amused!, Legal Eagles are weak against Storm Clouds, "because they detest being wet in the sky or getting hit by lightning." *Unlike most cogs, they are an animal-based Cog (Based on an eagle), along with the Loan Shark, being a shark. *Legal Eagles are one of the unique cogs, with different colored hands, along with Spin Doctors, Bloodsuckers, The Big Cheeses, Cold Callers, Corporate Raiders, and Penny Pinchers. *The Legal Eagle's signature move, Pecking Order, has four birds in it. The formation the Legal Eagle throws it is random. *The move Evil Eye is a move not noted on the Legal Eagle Trading Card. *Legal Eagles are an optional cog over The Minglers to finish the Toontask to get teleport access to Daisy Gardens. *One of the move lines, Legalese refers to Toontown Online. It is therefore "breaking the fourth wall." *A Legal Eagle's hands are white instead of blue on the trading card. *The phrase "A bird in my hand is worth ten on your head!" is a reference to the well known phrase "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush." *A Legal Eagle appears on the Hypno Goggles trading card along with a Cold Caller. *Their phrase, "Birds of a feather strike together." is a reference to the phrase, "Birds of a feather flock together." *On the trading card, its head is white instead of light blue. *Legal Eagles do not have a '-24 laff points' attack like the other cogs in the seventh section. Gallery LegalEagleTC.jpg|Legal Eagle Trading Card Legaleagle invasion.jpg|Legal Eagle invasion in Toontown Central. LEGAL eAGLE.png|Legal eagle Legaleaglephoto.png|Legal Eagle picture in A Sellbot Field Office. ( During a Bean Counter invasion. ) LegalEagle small.jpg|Legal Eagle Jargon lgeaglelawbldg.jpg|A legal eagle performing Jargon. lvl11_legaeagleaz.jpg|A group of Level 11 Legal Eagles in the CJ Battle. pecking order legal eagle toontown.png|The cog move Pecking Order by Legal Eagles.|link=L legaleagle_pcorderlawda.jpg|A Legal Eagle in a DA Office about to use Pecking Order. legal_eaglttdbo.jpg|A legal eagle. legal.jpg|Legal Eagle in D office i think this is Fe.png|Legal Eagle in cog building preforming a certain move Category:Cogs Category:Lawbots Category:Animal-based Cogs Category:Building Only Cogs Category:Strong Cogs Category:Cog Facilities